


REENCOUNTER

by Lucca_Jeller



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucca_Jeller/pseuds/Lucca_Jeller
Summary: I needed something concrete for the sequence of the episode 3x12, during that hiatus that tortures me, so I decided to write about it. The focus is Jeller, of course!I do not speak English. The following translation is from google translator. I hope translation failures do not prevent reading from being worthwhile.





	1. One

There were not those kisses that made all the pain she had ever been worth. There were not even the warm strokes that were her strength to believe in herself in the most difficult moments.  
And this distance was her choice. In fact, it was much more complicated than that. It was a necessity at that moment when the last events still throbbed in his mind and heart.  
The guest room seemed as impersonal as the hotel room, even though the smell of the place was familiar. The bed was not inviting or cozy, a brief nap was all she could manage. Once awake, it was impossible to remain there.  
Then Jane looked at the dresser by the bedroom door. Discreetly placed next to the edge of the furniture was his sketchbook and his pencils.  
_Kurt ...  
She came over and took the objects in her hands. Even more concretely Jane was certain of her decision to go back to the apartment, to get back to him. Then she closed her eyes enjoying the comfort of having Kurt in her life.  
The room was crossed foot to toe, and the porch door was opened carefully so that no noise would disturb his sleep. The moon was full in the sky, illuminating NYC and bringing all the clarity Jane needed to draw. She occupied one of the wooden chairs, bringing her feet up to the furniture and using her legs for support.  
For a moment, the bite on the bottom lip was all that the blank sheet of paper had been able to wake up. Still reluctantly, it marked the first traits. Before long, she was already compulsively scribbling the paper, taking up all the space available while the feelings inside her ran through the sinuous curves of everything she had lived. When her hands finally stopped punishing the paper, she scanned the result: Kurt and Avery were printed on the page. His daughter seemed younger and more angelic in the image, contrasting with a look full of anger and contempt. But it was Kurt's picture that surprised her: there was so much understanding in him ...  
Jane gently touched the image of her husband.  
_You have incredible talent with drawings.|_ His voice pulled her out of her trance. She looked at him, unable to say a word. _ But it's too cold out here, come in._ His hand reached out. her.  
It was only then that Jane noticed the icy numbness in her body. She held his hand allowing that touch to be another step toward the love she wanted back into her life. She let herself into the living room and sat beside him on the couch without letting her hands fall apart.  
_ I can make hot chocolate_ he ventured.  
_ No! The negative came out more suddenly than she wished, but any threat of separation from her hands at that moment needed to be fought with urgency. She breathed and softened her speech and dared to keep her gaze connected to his. _ I'm fine, Kurt.  
He understood her need, after all, shared the same feeling. Then his thumb ran softly over her fingers.  
_You want to talk about Avery?  
She looked down and smiled sadly.  
_ She is difficult. She resents me for all that Roman said and I fortified her by allowing her to be put on that polygraph. I do not think it's going to be easy for her to give me a chance to fix it all.  
Suddenly, Jane's heart awoke in her own words. She looked stunned at the look of Kurt who returned with great affection:  
_ Everything is very recent. Give her time and everything will work out. Half Jane will bring it to you.  
Those words, that look, the sketchbook on the dresser, the way he left the path open for her to come back, suddenly everything seemed to make sense again. There was something inside her stronger than the pain of disappointment. It was a gentle, compassionate, strong, brave feeling as Kurt's gaze. It was love they shared. He was there consolidated in the depths of his soul, willing to face any difficulty and to remain alive even before a real Kurt Weller, susceptible to mistakes like any human being.  
Her eyes were still connected and she felt the need to say without fear of how it would be interpreted:  
_I love you, Kurt._ And his other hand reached his face. She did not need to hear the reciprocal, it was an obvious truth after all. Just as it was clear that I should continue _ I am sorry for everything ... I will try to fix everything ...  
His fingers silenced her lips.  
_ We'll fix everything. We're in this together, are not we?  
She smiled and her gaze shifted to the side playing with the situation.  
And how will we do it? Is it a meeting or do you think we need to go back to earlier steps and try to follow a very traditional path?  
He frowned.  
_ The traditional has not made me happy. As he spoke, his hands pulled her close and they kissed.  
When that kiss started yet so timid and seeking each new touch for the other's permission to continue, neither of them imagined how much it would extend. The truth was that they were not willing to break that contact and the intense chemistry that tuned through it. Much later, when the end became necessary, they did not disengage themselves from the embrace.  
It was so, in each other's arms, that the two of them placed the cards on the table, bringing to the agenda everything that was necessary to begin again without the lie or concealment casting shadows and doubts in the future. It soon became apparent that other such moments would be needed, so they made a commitment to make them part of the routine. Either way, they both felt much lighter, stronger and more optimistic after that conversation.  
The time passed, but it was still too early to stay awake. They went to the rooms holding hands. At the door of the guest room, when Kurt laid a soft kiss on Jane's forehead and headed for the bedroom. Before stepping into the room, he leaned against the doorframe to watch her still outside the room. His gaze and voice were clothed with sensual sarcasm:  
_ Good evening, Jane.  
She answered in the same tone:  
_ Good evening, Kurt.  
But none of them moved and continued to glance, letting the desire appear more clearly than words could achieve.  
_Damn it, Kurt, I think we can make the rest of the night more effective at rebuilding our relationship._ He bit his lower lip.  
He laughed aloud and crossed the distance between them almost in a single step attacking her lips with the desire that consumed him. She reciprocated with the same intensity rushing to get rid of the T-shirt she wore.  
In the next instant, Jane found herself suspended on the wall beside the door, and as her legs sought to tighten around Kurt's waist, she bumped into a pot that was on the sideboard that broke into pieces as she hit the floor. Neither was he able to stop the kisses and caresses they exchanged. There was a latent will there that needed to be sated, no matter what obstacles were placed. Kurt growled as he pushed one of the larger shards near his feet:  
_Shit!  
_Forget the vase, it was Hirst's gift._ Jane whispered, already chaining another bite into his earlobe.  
Then he settled her on the dresser and removed the clothes Jane still had on her body. Her impatience tried to do the same with his pants and his boxer, stopping suddenly for confirmation in her husband's eyes:  
_ On here?  
Kurt nodded as he tried to position himself properly between her legs. The two could not wait another minute, they had to be united to the point of losing completely the notion of not being one. He penetrated her, looking directly into the green of her eyes. And there, connected through their bodies and their glances, they allowed themselves to feel completely that feeling that had bound them from the first encounter: they were complete and to fight against this was to oppose to the very nature of the Universe.  
When finally the wave of emotion and ecstasy went into reflux allowing their breathing to slow and something closer to the rational could be tangled, the two were still holding each other, trying to prevent any distance between them. A few minutes later, Kurt was able to act, taking Jane in his arms. She looked at him questioningly and heard:  
_ I want you back in OUR room and OUR bed.  
Coming to each other, Kurt ran his fingertips over the tattoos in Jane's arms. That touch brought to their hearts the certainty that they were on the right track, and finally they could fall asleep.  
The next morning, no one from SIOC dared ask questions. Jane and Kurt stepped out of the elevator holding hands and parted with a light caress on his back before starting work. More than obvious gestures for friends and co-workers accustomed to the details of each case. Tasha and Patterson exchanged a strong embrace of relief and happiness as they turned to each other in privacy for that. Reade smiled and patted Weller on the back, quietly demonstrating that he had understood that everything was moving toward resolution.  
Avery arrived a little later. The couple took her into the meeting room to try again and ask for collaboration. The girl seemed far more willing to contribute information now that she knew it would help bring down Crawford. The team joined them. It was not long before she noticed the smile and complicity in the eyes of her mother and Weller. Taking advantage of the flow of dialogue between them, at the end of the conversation, Jane suggested that Avery be dining with them in her apartment that night. The girl frowned and shook her head.  
_You're kidding me, is that it?_They do not really expect me to have dinner with you while you're at this stage of ... _ and made a face of disgust avoiding ending the sentence_ You can forget. We'll score something next week. He stood up and muttered as he left the room. "I can only be having a nightmare!  
Tasha caught up with her and put her arm around her shoulders in sympathy. As Patterson gestured and whispered to Jane and Kurt,  
_ Teens ... patience ...  
Kurt pressed Jane's arms and then lowered his hands until he found and intertwined with hers. Strangely, the frustration did not seem to be the greatest feeling that dominated his wife at that moment.  
Now she had a ray of hope, and in her rear was Kurt and he was all she needed to support the walk. Next week would come and Jane would be there to gain a place in Avery's life.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Chapter 1 I tried to leave everything the way I wanted it to happen, here I failed miserably. What you will read is the opposite of what I want to see in Blindspot. I can not tell what happens when I'm writing, the story seems stronger than I do.  
> This chapter revolves around Jane's relationship with Avery.  
> Good reading.

Early the next week, Avery agreed to go to the movies with Jane. The girl did not open much space for the dialogue, but it was a step further.  
Days later, dinner was at the Wellers' apartment. Avery arrived with the face of a few friends and answered the dialogues only in a monosyllabic way.  
At the end of the meal, they sat down on the sofa in the living room and the girl reached for something she had brought in a bag. Photographs of various moments of your life.  
Unspeakable is Jane's excitement at seeing her daughter share those moments that hurt so much in her that she lost. She immediately moved to Avery's side, watching the photos and the narratives accompanying each of them. The girl spoke without stopping or giving space for comments:  
_ Here I was learning to walk. In that other, my forehead is grateful because I fell off the swing in the park. Look, my first ballet performance. I won the doll I wanted most for doing everything right. Oh, look at this? Look at the awful face that I am. Three days with fever. They took me to the park to see if I ate anything ...  
The narrative seemed to have no end. School moments. Friends. Travels.  
Jane was watching closely to keep every detail in check as the feeling of gratitude for their relationship had reached that level. For several times, she had to concentrate so she would not let the tears fall.  
After presenting the last photo of the selection, Avery gathered all the images quickly and returned them in the bag:  
_ Anyway, this is my life_ She said. Jane was already opening her mouth to thank for the photos when her daughter continued impetuously _... this is MY FAMILY. They were there all the time for me. They took care of me when I was sick, they taught me to be who I am. They loved me. My mother is that wonderful person you saw in the photos. She never abandoned me. So please, let's stop these attempts at approximation because this is pathetic. It was your choice not to be in each of these photos and these moments, Jane. And you know the real reason for this absence: you never loved me.  
The storm has returned. Again Jane found herself in a spiral that pulled her to the ground or perhaps deeper. The fall was immense, so great that she could not organize everything she wanted to say coherently:  
_ Avery, I ... I did not abandon you, I fought for you ...  
_ Fought ??? So, please, can you tell me how, Jane?  
_ I do not remember ... you know I can not remember. Roman said we fought ...  
Roman? Your psycho brother? The one used me and arrested me? The one you told me not to trust?  
_ Avery, I know it's all very confusing ...  
_No! There is nothing confusing here. You just do not want to accept. I'm here and I'll cooperate with whatever it takes to bring down Hank Crawford and alone! I'm not here to rescue any kind of missing link with you, Jane. If things can continue as strictly professional from now on, great! If not, I'll be off already!  
Jane tried to contain the swirl of emotions that took hold of her soul. There were more than a thousand things she wanted to say. There were so many feelings she wanted to share with her daughter, but it was clear that forcing that at that moment would be compromising everything. She only wished she had the right to give up on overthrowing Roman and Crawford to try to rescue anything with Avery, but that meant innumerable lives of innocent people at risk. Jane also doubted verbalizing this would have any positive effect on her daughter. Then he said only:  
_ I never wanted to invade your life or replace the people you loved ... I promise I'll walk away and stop insisting on rapprochement with you if you continue to accept FBI protection.  
Avery nodded, her face hardening even more, and she left the apartment.  
Kurt, who until then followed the sequence of events decided not to interfere fearing further aggravation, accompanied the girl to the gate and ensured that her security would take her to the safe house. On the way, he did not try to leave for Jane's defense, as much as he wanted to. He knew that certain questions fit only the two. Carefully, the girl asked if she was all right to go alone with the security guards and if she needed anything. Facing the negative, he said goodbye, saying:  
_ If you need us, we're here.  
As he returned to the apartment, Kurt listed the possibilities of what to tell Jane. In her mind, she projected Jane struggling to be strong and not at all shaken by the end of dinner. But he knew how much it had shaken her, no matter how much she showed.   
As soon as he entered the apartment, he searched the rooms looking for his wife without success. A few steps further in, you can see her on the porch, with her back to him, her hands resting on the parapet and looking at the city. He approached without saying anything and stood beside her, bringing his right hand up to her back.  
Jane's gaze seemed lost in the infinity of NYC lights, tears recently wiped from her face surprised him.  
_ She's right, Kurt. I do not know how to love. I only hurt people who come close to me.  
He inhaled for the best words as he insisted on the gentle movements on Jane's back. Again, he hated his little skill with words.  
_Is your statement based solely on what Avery said, or are you also reminiscent of the fact that Dr. Sun also raised that hypothesis?  
Jane closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and turned her head slightly in the opposite direction of her husband. Kurt continued:  
_Maybe you're right. The facts are favorable to this. While the love I feel for you and the other way around may be clouding my assessment, is not it? _ Jane did not answer.Kurt took a deep breath and followed. _ Even though you can’t love, can you honestly answer three questions?  
She nodded, but said,  
_ I think it's the least I can do, is not it?  
_ And I think. _ Kurt inspired looking for breath and courage _ What was worse: the three months on the Black Site or the way I treated you on your return?  
Jane was reluctant to answer. He insisted:  
_ You said you would be honest. I want the answer.  
Jane never imagined having to go back to this subject, even more so at that moment. He could not imagine how difficult it would be to verbalize that answer that was so clear in his heart. Taking a breath, he said:  
_ The way you treated me was worse.  
_ Ok. Let's go to the next one. What's worse: the three months on the Black Site or hear everything Avery just told you?  
Jane did not answer. She was clearly struggling to control the emotions that seemed to want to beat her. Even torn as he saw that he was taking his wife to the limit, Kurt insisted,  
_ Come on, Jane. You've always been sincere and you'll be able to answer that. I'm here to help you with this answer.  
Suddenly Jane turned and threw herself into Kurt's arms, crying compulsively. He wrapped her in his arms and comforted her for a few minutes, then insisted again:  
_ Janie, you still have not answered me.  
Between sobs, barely being able to articulate the words, she replied:  
_ This is much worse, Kurt ... I would rather ... spend the rest of my life with Keaton in that hell than go through it.  
Then he led her into the living room and sat down beside him on the sofa. He took a short distance and pulled Jane's chin forcing her to look at him.  
_ I still have one more question ...  
_ Kurt ..._ Jane said with a pleading look.  
_ Just another one, Janie. Because everything that comes from me and Avery is worse than the hell you lived on that Black Site?  
Patiently he waited until another set of sobs calmed down and she had the strength to respond:  
_ Because it hurts so much more ...  
_ The name of this pain is love, Janie. If you did not love us, our attitudes would not reach you that way. _ and pulled the wife back to his embrace._ I'm here with you, always!  
Kurt always admired how strong his wife was to face even inhuman situations. Seeing her break in front of a teenager seemed surreal. He felt small and helpless in the face of the situation. All that was within her was to tighten the embrace around her. Maybe I could do something else tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hate me.  
> I swear I try to make things better next time ... if I can see any light at the end of the tunnel.  
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing that's puzzling me, it's Jane feeling like she's in a dead end. One of the things I most admire about her is her determination to correct her mistakes. But unfortunately, I put her in a situation where all she could do was wait for Avery. Did the two make any progress in this chapter? Could Kurt help or should not interfere?  
> Good reading

The night was not quiet even though Jane barely moved in Kurt's arms in bed. He had long known her strategy to face the darkest memories. The difference, however, was the spasms that survived from time to time, demonstrating how resentful she was.  
As soon as dawn came, he suggested staying home. She did not look well to face SIOC and Avery. Besides, he alone knew how much she had endured in the past few years, and that her problems with her daughter might have opened a gateway through which many tears could still flow.  
At SIOC, the investigations went on without them. There was no great clue about the tattoos, so the team was left to take the time to handle the bureaucratic part.  
Avery arrived at normal time and soon noticed the lack of the couple. So he went to Patterson's lab, where Zapata was also, to question the absence:  
_ Where are they? Were they investigating something they're hiding from me?  
Patterson raised an eyebrow at Zapata in a clear question about how to deal with the young woman and then said,  
_ They took the day off.  
Avery frowned and replied,  
_ Day off? Are you in the middle of an important investigation and simply are away from work? How much responsibility ...  
Zapata, who had hitherto been bending over Patterson's table, straightened his body in a deep breath so as not to be as aggressive as he felt:  
_Kurt and Jane spend hours well beyond what they're paid for in that job, Avery. The two are rarely absent. If they needed that time today, everyone on this team agrees that they have a right to that.  
Avery continued in a tone of debauchery:  
_Well, I just hope the two of you are sensible not to make a baby during the day off. I really hope that one day Kurt understands that he deserves more.  
The friends looked at each other again. It was Patterson who continued:  
_Avery, Kurt made a choice and that choice is Jane. They love each other.  
The replica came immediately:  
_Do you really trust her after all these stories?  
Tasha and Patterson responded at the same time:  
_Of course!  
Then Patterson continued:  
_We live a lot of these stories with Jane, Avery. And she has won our trust and even more: our friendship.  
_You know, Avery, I already had my problems with Jane. I think I was the toughest person around here to accept it. Once I shot her. _ The look of astonishment on Avery's face as she heard Tasha's report was clear. Then the Latina continued. _ I was really very angry with her at that moment. Today, if I could go back to the past, I would never have pulled the trigger. By the way, my reaction would be totally different. I would go up to her and pull her into a hug. Unfortunately, when we are angry at someone it is very difficult to put ourselves in the shoes of others, but time passes and changes our perspectives. All Kurt wanted was to fill in the reports as quickly as possible to re-insist with Jane about the need for a medical checkup.  
_ What did you want, Avery?  
The girl snorted.  
_ I really sympathized with you, Weller, but every day I realize that I was wrong in that.  
_ What is the problem this time? _ He was not willing to wind up for her rebellion, he wanted the main focus of the claim bluntly.  
_ What's the matter, Weller?_ You did not even urge Jane to go through the medical evaluation!  
_ She said okay.  
_ Who has to say if she is or is not well is the doctor! My God, you're incomprehensible. You say you love her, but you do not care about her well-being. Not to mention that you did not even prevent her from ending up in the hands of the CIA!  
Weller struggled not to let go of the relief he felt at seeing Avery worry about Jane. All he wanted was to be able to run into the locker room to tell his wife that. But he took another deep breath and said.  
_ When I arrested Jane, I did not know that would lead her to take on a CIA Black Site. I would never accept what happened to her.  
Avery laughed sarcastically.  
_ Reports say that Mayfair has always prevented the CIA from taking custody of Jane. But you handed it to me on the tray.  
Kurt breathed heavily and tried to justify himself:  
_ I was new to the position, I did not have the experience of Mayfair to handle these negotiations ... _ then stopped for a few moments and continued _ I was disappointed and very angry of Jane, Avery. And when we are overwhelmed by these feelings, they blind us. Not a night goes by without me not regretting it. The only force that makes me move forward is to see that in her eyes there is no hurt for my mistake. If she forgave me for it, I have to forgive myself too.  
_ But you're making another mistake now. She may be much more hurt than she looks. You know how much she resists in showing pain.  
_ I know all this, Avery. I also know how much medical environments are uncomfortable for Jane after all she's been through. So I also have to rely on her own assessment of herself to avoid further harm.  
Avery turned her back on him and visibly disgusted at the conversation.  
Back in the locker room, he found Jane still making the cold compress.  
_ You should go through the medical evaluation. _ said with the face of few friends.  
Jane looked at her in surprise and was speechless. Avery continued:  
_ I follow you. It will be fast.  
Jane tried her best to hold back the denial. A few moments with her daughter would be worth the discomfort. Then she just nodded and they headed to the top floor of the NYO where the hospital was.  
In the waiting room, Avery did not look away from Jane's eyes, attentive to her every reaction. The girl noticed how tight Jane was, avoided her gaze, her arms defensively crossed in front of her body. But she just felt her stomach twist as she saw her mother trying to contain the reflexes that kept the doctor from touching the examination table. At that moment, Kurt snorted into the room and gave Avery a reprehensible look. He immediately stood beside Jane, holding her hand while the medical evaluation took place. Having ruled out any possibility of complication, they were released.  
Back at the office, they walked away again.  
At the end of the day, the girl approached Jane's working island and said,  
_ You answered my request when I went up for medical evaluation, so I think you have the right to ask me for something too.  
Jane did not think much of the answer:  
_Can we talk for a while, out of here?  
At Avery's confirmation, the two of them headed for a nearby park. They started with casual affairs until Jane took a breath and said,  
_ Avery, I know I have no right to demand anything from you and I do not want to replace your parents. I am grateful to them for giving you a happy life with love, care and material comfort that I could not offer you at that moment. I just do not want you to feel alone. I'll be here whenever you need me, even if you can never forgive me.  
The girl remained silent. Then Jane continued, seeking courage to face her daughter:  
_ I'm sorry for not remembering the past so I can tell you what actually happened, but there are some fragments that have come back to my memory since I heard of it. I remember feeling you moving inside of me and also the first time I caught you on your lap. And it was good times. I think they are the only fragments of everything I've ever remembered that I was really happy ... _ Jane breathed and continued._ It's also the worst memory I've ever had: when I woke up and saw her empty crib in the hospital. The feeling of despair I felt still comes back every time it comes to my mind. "Her eyes filled with tears._ I know it's not much ... I'm really sorry ...   
Jane wrapped her arms around herself again. The sense of failure to offer her daughter so little was too frustrating even to meet the girl's gaze, so she simply looked down at herself wondering how to act from then on.  
Time seemed to slow down from the moment that Jane saw Avery's hand coming into her field of vision and interlacing hers and then pulling her onto the walk:  
_ It's already something. Come on, Jane, let's find something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem little, but my experience as a mother always leads me to small steps without losing sight of the long road. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed to be going well. But something was missing. How did the alliance go back to Jane's finger?

After Avery's rapprochement, Jane spent a few days focusing only on her daughter. He dived over everything the girl said, created theories, made assumptions, recreated every gesture and phrase countless times when she was alone with Kurt. He listened, listened, and listened. She made some comments when she made room for it. In fact, he discovered a new delight in his life: to hear Jane talk about the good things about her life. That peace that invaded him as he watched her talking uninterruptedly and gesticulating as he lay on his lap on the living room sofa was something new and he could no longer say how their relationship would survive without it.  
In the middle of yet another account, Jane turned her body in front of him and placed her left hand on her chest when she suddenly stopped talking. Then he said:  
_ All this sounds very good.  
_ Yes Yes. It's good. I think we're on the right track, "she replied with a smile.  
_It's good for me to see that you're happy.  
She sighed and her eyes flickered to the still-bare hand of the wedding ring, but she turned quickly back to his face. His gaze could not hide the faint shadow of sadness that covered him. She even opened her mouth to say something without success.  
_ What is it, Jane? You are not happy?  
_ I am! I just miss ... some of the things I left behind.  
Immediately he placed his hand over hers on her chest and squeezed her.  
_Jane, I do not want you to be pressured into it. I really do not need to wear any ring.  
_Kurt ..._ she looked for the best way to approach that delicate subject so often avoided _the only thing that has kept me from asking you for my covenant back is because I know how much I have already hurt you the two times I left it to behind. And she tried to smile. Without her I'm sure it will not happen again.  
He stroked her hair and stared at hers:  
_ We are here, together and this makes everything else small. I just need you to never lose sight of what your happiness matters, Jane, and much! You are entitled to the time that is necessary, but if anything distances you from being happy already, do not accept it.  
She said nothing. He kissed the ring in his hand and then sought her husband's lips to show his love without still allowing himself to ask for his own alliance back.  
The next day, late afternoon, Kurt approached Jane's table. She smiled as soon as she saw her husband.  
_ Hi! I said excitedly.  
_ Hi. Do you have some time for me?  
She raised her eyes, feigning an expression of doubt.  
_ My schedule is full, but I think I can get a few minutes.  
_So we have a problem, because I came to steal you for the rest of the day._ He reached for her.  
_ I hope you have informed our boss, otherwise I will have to put my job at risk before this irrefutable proposal._ and accepted his hand.  
_ Do not worry about anything else. The night is ours!  
He drove the car holding her hand whenever possible. Went home. The empty elevator was the perfect invitation for the first kisses. The embarrassment before the frowning old lady downstairs was fun.  
_We're moving up ..._ Kurt insisted on trying to prevent them from gaining company.  
The lady shook her head and gestured for them to follow without her still frowning.  
They walked into the apartment, hugging each other, but Kurt disengaged as they entered the room.  
_ The bathroom is mine.  
Jane did not give up:  
_It's yours, and I'm yours, too_ he said, going after him.  
Kurt came back and gave him a badge and then said with a wink,  
_ Not in the bathroom. I need you to wait for me.  
Jane winced, but backed up to the sofa. When it was her turn to use the couple's bathroom, she questioned her husband from inside the room:  
_ Kurt, what should I wear?  
He pretended thoughtful and said,  
_ Your tattoos!  
Jane went back to the door and toyed with the situation:  
_ They'll be there, all of you, you can be sure of that." But I need something beyond them. I do not know what your plans are ...  
_ Wear something comfortable to watch a movie on the couch with me.  
Kurt's plans did not look like anything Jane had imagined. But any program was worth it. So she showered and went to rummage through her clothes. The choice of the lingerie was fast and accurate: a discreet set in wine color, without great details. It was not new. Kurt already knew him from other times, but it was special for her and left the tattoo with his name very evident. Jane knew that would make a lot of difference that night.  
Then she wore a green mossy dress that Tasha called "a discreet but sexy thing every woman needs to have in her wardrobe." So she went to the front of the mirror and found herself really pretty, but seemed disguised for a mission.  
"No!" She said to herself and reached for something more common among the clothes: comfortable pants and a red blouse. This color bore strong memories of their first night together.  
Jane, before leaving the room, asked herself the source of her anxiety and nervousness. She was at your house with your husband. He did not have to think long enough to figure out the reason: there in the next room was Kurt, the most special person in the world for her. Everything that came from him had incredible power over his being. A deep breath was the resource within his reach to contain the adrenaline and go out to meet him.  
The lights in the room were dim, and the light was swaying in the crackling of the candles on the coffee table, which also had some snacks, glasses, and wine.  
"I should have worn the dress ..."  
But before he could finish the thought, he was near, claiming his hand. She answered him promptly, allowing herself to be led to the couch.  
They talked, ate and drank like an ordinary couple of boyfriends at the beginning of a relationship, flirting with words and looks. Kurt's idea brought far more than expected results to both. It was important and magical to enjoy moments so common to most couples and so rare to both. The temple flowed with the conversation and the climate that prepared the kiss had a strange deja vu that no one was willing to question the origin. After the kiss, Kurt found the moment he was waiting for, took the box out of his pocket and began to speak:  
_ Yesterday you told me that I missed your wedding ring and also said that you did not ask because you do not want her to hurt me anymore ...  
Jane lowered her eyes, shaking her head.  
_Kurt, I know it sounds weird and ..._ he cut her off with a tap.  
_ Jane, I understand how you feel. I know you know how much it cost me every time this ring came off your finger. And that's why I decided to ask you to use it again, because I believe in your love and I trust that from now on she will not leave your place anymore._ and opened the box taking the alliance and seeking her hand .  
But before he could complete the act, Jane interrupted him, drawing his attention, she needed his eyes on hers:  
_ Kurt, _ and took a breath_ I promise with all my heart, with all my soul and with all my being, that I will always be here for you, for you ...  
_ For us, Jane.  
_ For us, Kurt.  
_ And all of this let me to you.  
_ And you to me.  
He pushed the ring on his finger, watching the slight tremor in her hands and the smile that flooded his eyes and lips. Not even at the wedding ceremony had he seen her so devoted to him. As he finished, he kissed his hand on the ring. She did the same with his hand.  
After that, the world could end up out there that nothing would stop them from spending the rest of the night in total surrender to each other.


	5. Game Over

Jane woke up naked on the bed, but as soon as she opened her eyes, only a worry took over her senses: the wedding ring. She glanced instantly at his hand, trying to make sure of the reality she had experienced last night. No, it was not a dream. The wedding ring was there on his finger. Even though she was much more awake, she still did not miss her clothes. In fact, in bed with Kurt, she always made sure there was nothing between them, not even clothes. Then she turned very slowly. He slept heavy.  
Hell, she'd known the world and herself in the last few years, but it was only in him that Jane found her safe harbor, surely there was no happy ending for her without Kurt. The urge to touch him was immense, but she restrained herself, he had the right to rest. Reaching closer, until there was only an inch between them, and inhaled the scent of him trying to flood it. For several minutes, Jane stood there motionless not to wake him, but with her gaze tracing every detail of his face until his eyes opened still very sleepy:  
“Hi” _ he said closing his eyes again and already pulling her body to his for a new nap._ “Good morning?”  
She laughed.  
"Hi. Good morning,"- she whispered back.- "It's still early."  
Realizing how awake she was, Kurt struggled to reopen his eyes:  
“ It's all right?”  
“Yes of course.”  
“How long have you been awake?”  
“ It's been a while. I ... I was thinking of us. Or rather, about myself and you.”  
Those words fell upon him as the worst spitter on the face of the earth.  
"And what did your thoughts take you, Jane?"  
She touched his face and smiled trying to soften the wrong impact his words had caused.  
“ I love you...”  
"I love you, too, but I do not think that's what you're trying to tell me, is it?"  
"Kurt ..." she looked up, searching for the best way to say it. "I guess that was the only dream I'd dreamed of keeping at my worst times: to tell you, ‘ I love you’. But in the madness that is my life, even this has escaped me, because when I say I love you, it seems that words are not able to achieve what I feel. It's huge, Kurt. It's unique. It is unmatched by any other feeling or experience I have had. There is a very special place here inside my heart that is only yours and it is only when I am close to you that I feel really complete, in peace. Never, never and never felt like that with another guy.”  
He breathed in relief and smiled, running his index finger down her face:  
"I always thought I did not need you to put into words the love I saw in your eyes. That's why I never covered you. But ... you can’t imagine how good it is to hear all this.”  
And he pressed his lips to hers for a kiss to eternalize the moment, allowing them to enjoy each other's taste. When they needed air again, he pulled away, narrowed his eyes, and said,  
“ I think you should do this often. I liked that. "- He pulled her up. - " Can I charge you? "  
She laughed and sat on his hip, raising her eyes doubtfully,  
“ Hum ... I accept if we close the complete package: meetings, people flirting, sex and my statement ... No, no, wait! I think this can get better: dating, flirting, a bomb that we disarm at the last minute, sex and my declaration of love that will be more and more in love, I promise!”  
Kurt's loud laugh at the mention of the bomb echoed through the room. Jane loved to see him like this, but she raised her hand to her mouth, trying to contain an even larger dispersion of sound:  
“ Hey, it's dawn! The neighbors...”  
"I think you've woken up the floor all night." - Complaints in the morning will be inevitable.  
Jane's startled face only added to Kurt's amusement:  
“ I did not wake anyone!”  
“ He agreed yes. But I understand that you have not had the exact notion of the volume of your groans. You seemed too involved in the situation to have any rational reaction.” - _ Kurt made sure to spice up his comment with looks and tone of voice of who was absolutely in control when they made love.  
Jane decided to enter the game:  
"Yes, I can’t deny that my husband takes me completely out of reality when he wants to. She ran her hands lightly over his chest, trailing her fingers in circular motions over her nipples. "But this is a game for two, and I can still reverse this situation." - Then she fiddled with her hip, pretending to settle in, but in the truthfully discovering the effects of his touch and words on Kurt. – “Unless you want to go back to sleep and leave the game for another day ...”  
“ Fear to lose?” - he teased, putting his hands up her thighs and holding tightly around her waist. - "You've already noticed that I'm more than ready for another match.”  
Jane sighed with a sly smile on the corner of her lips. His hands stop his:  
"I told you everything I feel for you ..." - she raised her hands to the sides of his head, holding him tight as he bent to whisper in Kurt's ear - "now I'll show you how much I love you."  
She started with a rather chaste kiss on his mouth that stretched across her neck and ears. Releasing her hands, her gaze was clearly telling Kurt not to dare to take any initiative because she was in charge.  
She continued to stroke and kiss him all over his body. There was something so deep and at the same time so exciting in the way she did it. Suddenly, he realized that she paid special attention to every spot that had ever been injured on the field since they met. That was enough to bring down the fragile and tenuous barrier he was trying to build to protect himself from the pains she had already caused him.  
Completely delivered, Kurt closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel everything she wanted and the way she wanted to. He was really willing not to interfere and let her be your guide to those sensations. Her hands clung violently to the sheets to resist the overwhelming urge to touch her especially after her lips reached his cock. And again she knew how to make him mad, taking away all his rationality and throwing him at the mercy of his wills.  
He was strong until he reached the limit that his own pleasure imposed upon him. Going beyond that would mean being ecstatic without it. There was no stopping him from intervening.  
“ Janie ... “_ he tried to articulate the words. Amazing how he could not remember his own name at that moment, but her name throbbed through his body – “ My love, stop.”  
She completely ignored the request and continued to delight in it.  
“ Janie, no! Please ... " - he pleaded with his hand to her hair.  
She paused for a moment, made a connection with his gaze and gave a sensual wink, and resumed her caresses.  
Then he was completely hypnotized by the attunement between what he saw and felt. The pleasure that swept through his body engulfed him with an emotional whirlwind he did not even know how he had been born and exploded so intensely that he left no room for anything else. He let his head fall on the pillows, still unable to think or feel anything but Jane.  
Jane crawled over his body, gave him a soft kiss, rested her forehead on his and said,  
"I love you so much, Kurt.”  
He opened his eyes and replied:  
“ Me too, Jane. Me too...”  
Then she approached his ear and whispered:  
“Game over.”  
He smiled. It was an undeniable fact. She won. Then he repeated:  
“Game over.”  
The sound of her laughter near her neck as she snuggled into him was as divine as the pleasure she had just given him. He hugged her tightly:  
"Janie, do you remember that night at SIOC after the Sandstorm invasion in Roman's cell when you told me you were afraid Remi would come back?”  
She clung to him even more:  
"Yes ..." - was all he could answer in a whisper.  
“I think a lot of Remi's back.”  
Jane felt a chill run down her spine. She had been fighting ardently against this realization in recent months. Then she took a breath, searching for strength for the necessary question. But before he could utter anything, the touch of Kurt's hand turned his face to his.  
"I'm loving it, you know?" - He said.  
She put her hand to his face and said:  
"That's good, Kurt, because my love for you only increases. And I'm better with you. When we're together I feel like I can turn every one of my nightmares into a good time if they knock on my door.”  
"I'm better with you too, Jane.” _ and interlaced his fingers to hers._ “ I'm sure we'll be strong to overcome any obstacle. For us.”  
“For us.”


	6. Jane + Kurt = Avery x Bethany?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family moment with the merger between the crazy FBI routine and domestic life.

On Saturday, Jane and Kurt invited Avery to lunch in the apartment. They were not surprised when she arrived for breakfast yet. The solitude of the safe house was being a great ally to bring her closer to the couple.  
They were at the table talking when the bell rang. Kurt hurried to the noticeably excited door. It was Allie with Bethany. After a strong hug, the child had already disengaged himself from his father's arms and ran toward Jane, climbing his lap and remaining there during the ensuing dialogue.  
Come in, Allie. Join us.  
Thank you, Kurt. But I must go. Connor is waiting for me in the car.  
"Please, Allie, just for a minute. Avery's here. " - Jane asked.  
“Avery?” - Allie understood at once the importance that moment had for Jane- “Hello, Allison Knight, but you can call me Allie. I was anxious to meet you. I've heard so much about you.”  
“Avery .... Hope you have something good in what you heard.” - The girl countered by assuming a position of defense.  
“Only the best, you can be sure. Too bad I have to go. I hope we can get to know each other sooner, Avery. I'm so glad you can meet Bethany. It was a pleasure.”  
Allie hurriedly bid her farewell, and was compelled to restrain the comments she would have shared with Jane about the girl and the joy in her eyes.  
As soon as he closed the door, Kurt felt the urge to have Bethany back in his arms for a few moments with his daughter, but it was Avery who caught his attention, sitting in the chair, arms folded across his chest, brow furrowed, watching Jane with the child.  
Bethany would spread kisses, swing her legs excitedly and hop on Jane's lap, talking nonstop:  
“You play with me, you play? Then drawing, then a cabin in the room, then a cake.” - The little girl seemed to have just met her best friend.  
"I'm glad you're here, Bethany." We missed you so much ... And you behaved with Mom?”  
“Yes, I was good. Beautiful Vox.”- _ and took Jane's face to look at her better – “hey, your eyes light up!”  
Jane laughed at the child's comment. Blinking eyes was not something she had any reference to.  
"Well, I did not know my eyes could light up, but if you say that, fine!” - Then she tucked Bethany into the side of her hip so she could look in the right direction. "Look, today we have a visitor. This is Avery. She's someone very special to us, just like you. Avery, this is Bethany.”  
"Hi."- It was the most Avery articulated in response, accompanied by a short gesture. His arms crossed again and his facial expression was not so cheery.  
"Hi." - Bethany says laying her head on Jane's shoulder.  
Kurt approaches and caresses his daughter's head:  
"Bethany, Jane's eyes are bright today because you and Avery are here." - He lays a soft kiss on Jane's forehead, nodding directly at her daughter.  
Soon after, Kurt asks Bethany to come into his arms. He hated to tear her away from Jane. Seeing her together was feeding the "happily ever after," but he knew it was necessary for Avery's reaction. The little girl protested a lot, but Jane tried to help her husband:  
"Please, Bethany, you need to play with your father now. Later, I promise we'll do lots of things together. "- And a kiss sealed the agreement that made the little girl give in.  
Avery's gunshot was swiftly swerved out of nowhere as Jane handed Bethany over to her and did not know what to say:  
"Avery, I'm going to get things in the kitchen, if you'd like to stay with Kurt and Bethany, feel free."  
Though not entirely willing to do so, Avery joins Kurt and Bethany on the living room floor. The child's initial shyness soon gave way to the excitement of having someone young like Avery around. The teenager became the main focus of attention. Bethany looked delighted and completely ignored the girl's resistance to her. Kurt struggled to mediate their relationship, containing her daughter's excesses and encouraging Avery without much progress.  
More than half an hour later, Avery joined Jane in the kitchen:  
“She likes you. Why do not you play with her?”  
As she put the dishes in the cupboards, Jane said:  
“I love playing with Bethany and I'll do it later. Kurt is her father, and I think it's fair that she has your attention first. Meanwhile I can advance lunch.”  
Avery jerked her lips to the side in an expression that made Jane remember herself and said:  
"Okay. Good thing you're not avoiding her because of me ... Not freezing the kid to keep her from you.”  
“No, no. I would not do that.” _ Jane breathes deeply searching for a way to continue_ “I know my way seems cold and ...” _ so she remembers the dialogue with Rich at the party hacker_ “... and scary, but that does not mean that I do not love everyone very much you. I have a hard time showing feelings, sometimes it's stronger than me. Kurt is helping me with this. I had improved, but the avalanche of late dragged me back. I swear I'm trying.”  
“You should try to smile more often. When you smile, your eyes "light" and you look less scary.” Avery jokes.  
Jane smiled spontaneously at the reference to Bethany's speech. Avery uses her cell phone to take a photo of her laughing mother:  
“ Look!” _ And show the image to Jane_ “Well better this way.”  
Jane smiled, feeling her face burn. It was not shyness, that heat was coming straight from her heart because now Avery had a picture of her smiling on her cell phone.  
Bethany came several times to the counter trying to drag Avery back to the floor of the room without success. In the nth attempt, the adolescent yielded:  
“ Okay, okay. I'll go and see what this gugu is so incredible daddy that you and Kurt are doing ...” - and turning to Jane – “She's insistent, huh ?!”  
“Enough! And be careful, she's extremely captivating too.” - Jane replied.  
And she stopped the lunch preparations for a few moments to enjoy the scene: Avery smiled at the little girl's innocent comments and then released an "Owm" for her fofurices. The excitement grew so intense and fast that Jane only noticed the tears as they ran down her face. Three of the four people she loved the most in the world were right there in front of her, interacting and smiling in a way that even her dreams dared not want. Then she looked around, bit her lower lip, and remembered the promise she had made to Kurt: to try to express his feelings. And at that moment, all she felt was an immense willingness to sit on the living room floor with them. Not allowing herself to think too much about it, Jane let herself be guided by her feelings and joined her family.  
It was magical all there, as completely normal people, allowing themselves the happiness they deserved. And they would have two days full of it.  
But the magic broke a few minutes later when Kurt gave in to the innumerable ring tones of his cell phone.  
It's Patterson. Tattoo alert sounded this morning. She wants us in SIOC.  
Jane made a face of dissatisfaction.  
“In the middle of Saturday! I thought everyone was off today.” _ and already got up from the ground. After all, it's at the base of all those tattoos. If anyone was to sacrifice the perfect day, it would be no fairer.  
"No, you stay and I will go to SIOC" - Kurt said quietly nodding at Avery in a gesture that Jane quickly interpreted as the fact that her daughter wanted her presence.  
Under normal circumstances, the two would discuss the decision, but before that, Kurt's cell phone rang:  
“ Hi, Patterson. We have already seen your message. I'll be there soon.” _ Kurt stopped to listen for a moment_ “Ok, I understood. We're going.'and turned to Jane”_ Jane, it's urgent and they need both of us there.  
“And the girls?”  
The two looked at each other, then turned their eyes to Avery.  
“Avery, we have an urgent problem to solve. Could you care for Bethany for a few hours?” Jane tried to speak firmly without seeming intimidating.  
"No, no ... I never took care of a child.”  
“Lunch is ready. Besides, all you have to do is play with it just like we are doing now.” - Kurt tried to encourage the teenager.  
"Is that going to help get Crawford?"  
"Yes."- Kurt added that look of supplication that almost always doubled Jane, betting loudly that it would have the same effect on her daughter.  
Avery looked clearly dissatisfied, but nodded.  
"We're sure you'll do a great job, Avery." - Jane said. She was really proud that her daughter agreed to take care of Bethany. – “Thank you.”  
The couple left home carrying a feeling they had never before experienced: the insecurity of leaving their daughters alone to go to work.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Patterson was quick to pass on the information to the team. A sequence of attacks would happen in a few hours through the city if they did not act quickly. They all got ready and went to the field. Rich and Patterson remained in the laboratory to steer the mission.  
The first target was reached and the attack dismantled in record time. It was not just the professionalism of the team there, but the need to dismantle two other points throughout the city, ensuring that many lives were saved.  
As they headed for the second target, Rich called for the communicators:  
“Dad and Mom, we received a fresh call from the Wellers' apartment. You two have more courage than I imagined. They left Jane Junior looking after Kurt Junior! You guys are crazy, guys!”  
“Rich, do you want to swallow those unnecessary comments and tell us soon what happened to the girls?” - Jane could not measure her words when she knew something could have happened.  
“Wow! Manere your aggression, Mom, we already talked about it!”  
“Rich, speak up.” - Weller intercedes, feeling Jane's fingers dig into his leg.  
“All right at home. Jane Junior just wanted to know if you were all right and would be back soon because Kurt Junior does not seem to have a shutdown button or even a slow down button.”  
The couple looked at each other, breathing in relief. It was Kurt who gave a sequel:  
“Okay, Rich. Thanks for the info. Please let Avery know we're fine, but we'll still be a while.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
In the apartment, Avery was seeing all the activities she'd been planning to do for Bethany to run out through the hours. The little girl was relentless.  
“Drawing! Drawing!” - Bethany asked.  
“Ok, let's see if I can find anything for you to doodle.”  
Scanning through the cabinets, Avery found Jane's sketchpad without knowing what it was about. Bethany brought her little hands to her mouth, revealing the enchantment in it:  
“Wow. Jane's notebook! Bethany can only draw there with Jane. We will see!” - and clapped her hands.  
Avery sat on the couch and put the little girl in her lap as she flipped through the pad and commented on the pictures. She soon realized why Bethany was delighted with that notebook: Jane really had a great cartoon talent.  
The page with the drawing of Avery and Kurt moved both of them and inflated the teenager's ego. When they came to a page with a few scribbles of the child next to the drawings and the inscription Jane & Bethany, the little girl was euphoric:  
“On here! I did that! Me and my Jane.”  
“Big Deal. Aff. And she's not YOUR Jane. She's MY MOTHER, you know that?”  
“No! Jane is not a mother. Allie is mom.”  
“Jane is my mother, yes.”  
"Is Jane your mom? So is mine too!”  
“ No! She isn’t your mother! She is just mine.”  
The tear spout quickly formed on Bethany's face, which soon began to sob inconsolably.  
“Hey, okay, okay. She's ours, okay? She is mom of the two of us.”  
“Bethany and Avery?”  
"Yes, Jane is us, Bethany and Avery.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To the general happiness of the inhabitants of NYC the second point of attack was also surrounded and the terrorists prevented in time. No change of shots and no casualties. Just one more point to go, and soon they would be home again.  
The group behind the third point of attack was more prepared to withstand the FBI. The surrounding area was fast, but the crossfire was intense. They stormed the building and were checking the separate rooms when Rich called:  
“Dad, Mom, are you listening? We have a real emergency now. Jane Junior can’t understand what Guli and Pacalolo are. And Kurt Junior does not stop crying for the two of them.”  
“Clean!” - Jane answered and tried to whisper the answer to Rich without attention of the terrorists. – “Pacalolo is the teddy that she holds to sleep. Must be in the luggage Allie left behind. Usually stays in the left pocket of the smaller suitcase ...”  
At that moment, he began to hear Kurt's complementary information from the communicators and headed to the room where he was:  
“Guli is the bottle. The milk must be warm. Do not give chocolate. Put only the oatmeal that is in the cabinet over the sink. It's two spoon ... " - Before completing the information, one of the terrorists stepped out from behind a closet, firing at Weller.   
Before he had any reaction, Jane knocked him to the ground and prevented the bullets from hitting him.  
"Kurt, are you okay?"  
“I’m fine and you?”  
“Fine too. Rich, are three spoons of oats otherwise she does not drink. Kurt, go to the left and I'll go to the right. He's got the detonator.”  
With Jane's strategy, the couple quickly surrounded the terrorist, seizing the detonator and preventing the last attack.  
Finally they could go back home.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Just under an hour later, they entered the apartment which was a mess. Silence soon caught the eye. They looked at each other and began rummaging through the rooms, feeling their stomachs rumple with fear that something had happened to the girls.  
They found the two sleeping in their cramped quarters, hugging each other in relief. They left the room on tiptoe to keep them awake. They both looked exhausted.  
After a quick shower, they went to bed. Despite the fatigue, neither of them closed their eyes nor took the smile off their faces. Kurt did not resist:  
“Hey, Janie, your eyes are lit again!”  
She smiled, letting the joy of the moments that had lived and that even a sequence of terrorist attacks could not overwhelm.  
“Yeah, our first day with our family was a disaster. But I can’t help but feel ... happy. It's so good to have you here, Kurt.”  
“I would not call that day a failure. It was a victory. The four of us are happy, Janie, and that's what matters.” - And he gave her a seal. – “But if you want to raise this day from happy to fantastic, I have no idea what to do to get there. He winked at her.”  
"Kurt, they're in the next room!”  
“And we want it to repeat itself many times ...” - and distributed some wet kisses by her clavicle_ “so I think we'll have to learn how to turn on the silent mode.”  
Jane pushed him away to face him with her gaze still brighter:  
“Kurt ?”  
The only response he had was a look that blended desire and supplication. Then she rolled her eyes and could not hide her smile.  
“Put the key in the door!”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery has a missing suicide father who had strong connections with the Crawford organization. How could this affect her relationship with Jane? Get ready: strong tensions in sight!

Unfortunately waking up long before the raining sun came back to become routine for Jane. She did not understand why her sleep did not return to normal now that her relationship with Weller and Avery was all right. Trying to occupy the time until dawn, she went through several options like drawing, running and awakening Kurt. The latter was certainly her favorite, but there were days when she needed to be alone, reflect, and prepare for the difficult time to face Roman.  
That particular morning, she chose to run. Physical exercise always triggered a positive charge on her body, exorcising her demons and filling her with optimism. With the clearing of the day, she ended the activity by going to a bakery to buy special things for breakfast. Inside the establishment, some of Avery's favorite delicacies directed her decision to go to her daughter's house.  
She went back to the apartment, took a shower, left a note for her husband, and headed for the safe house. On the way, he imagined the face of the few friends Avery would have upon seeing her at the door so soon. That amused her. Contact with her daughter allowed Jane to understand that behind the hostile facade was a girl who was about to approach. Jane parked the car, carefully packed the packages in her arms, and headed for the door.  
Before he could ring the bell, he heard the sound of the key inside. Avery was more than awake, she was tidy and leaving the house safe. The astonishment in the face of the daughter to see it was not something fun as Jane had imagined:  
“Hello good day! I thought I'd come and have breakfast with you.”  
Avery snorted and tried to be brief:  
“Better another day, Jane. I have plans for today.”  
“Gee, you start very early! What do you intend to do? Maybe I can go with her " - The tension in Avery's voice sent a strange warning to Jane.  
"Look, Jane, it's personal stuff. Nothing that you will like to follow. Actually, I'd rather you did not join me. Sorry to ruin your plans. You can go now. Another day we'll do it.”  
Jane tried to control herself so as not to take her usual intimidating stance as Rich had already warned her, measured words, tried to smile:  
"Avery, is everything okay? Or is there something I need to know ....”  
Realizing the looks of the security guards and not wanting to catch the attention of anyone else around, Avery said,  
“ Come in, let's talk in here.”  
As she closed the door behind them, the girl continued:  
“Look, I'm happy with the evolution of our relationship and I do not want to break it, so is it just that for today you can not ruin everything? You're not going to have breakfast with me. Go home and let me do what I want.”  
“Avery I know it's not part of your routine to wake up so early and leave. I also realized how tense you are, so tell me to close my eyes to this and turn away because I will not leave here until you tell me what's going on!”  
The gorgot inhaled, shifted, looked sideways for a way out. Finally, she gave up:  
"I'll tell you, but if you dare stand between me and this, you can forget I exist, understand?"  
For a moment Jane wanted to believe that her daughter would talk about a boy, but the message on the cell phone screen reminded her that nothing in her life followed the conventional.  
"Tomorrow, at 8 am at the address below. Come alone. It's about your father. " An address in the New York suburb followed the message.  
“This is crazy!”  
Avery just lifted her chin defiantly and kept her features firmly staring at her mother. Jane breathed, tried to stay in control and use her dialogue skills:  
“Avery, we want your good. I'll notify the FBI and we'll get you to the meeting point safely, okay.”  
“Time is running, Jane, Until you do it, my chance is over.”  
Jane hated this, but the girl was right:  
“ Okay, you're right. So I go in your place.”  
“No way! The message is for me. They will not accept another person there.”  
"Can you understand that it's impossible for me to expose you to such a risky situation?"  
Avery breathed. She already knew Jane well enough to know that her mother would not accept those conditions. Then he sought a way out:  
“Dismiss the security guards and come with me, then.”  
“Okay, I'll go with you. I just need to warn Kurt ...”  
“No! Without warning Weller. It will be just the two of us.”  
"I can not do that to him again, Avery. He needs to know I did not run away again.”  
“Taking you with me is already taking a risk far beyond what I wanted. I'm not going to accept you making it worse by putting Weller on it!”  
Jane breathed.  
“Okay. I do not have my gun. Do you have the one I gave you in case you needed to defend yourself?”  
“I have, it's in the bedside drawer as you recommended.”  
“Take the gun and also ammunition. It's the least we have to do.”  
While Avery went to the bedroom, Jane tore a piece of the paper bag from the muffins she had brought and, with the pen she found on the sideboard, sketched the horse-drawn Chinese symbols. She knew that would be enough for Kurt and Patterson to locate them. He folded the paper several times and bound his ring. All she needed now was for the security guards to be discreet.  
Avery returned with the gun, and they went to the security guards. Jane assumed:  
"Good morning,"- I said, reaching out to greet the security guards. - "Avery will spend the morning with me today. Therefore, you are excused. Please introduce yourself to SIOC to see if Special Agent Weller has any other assignment for the two of you today. " - She subtly dropped the paper in his hand, staring straight into his eyes.  
The two security guards understood Jane's direction, climbed into her vehicle, and left. Jane and Avery did the same in her car.  
Arriving at the address marked everything was strangely desert. The house seemed unoccupied and remote from the rest of the neighborhood. After an initial survey, nothing suspicious caught the attention, so the two entered. A new survey, this time inside the house, showed the same thing: nothing or anyone. Avery looked frustrated. Jane touched her arm in solidarity:  
“It may have been a mistake or some kind of joke. Less bad. Come on, let's go back to SIOC.”  
No sooner had she finished speaking, and tranquilizing darts struck the two, knocking them out quickly, but not before they heard voices:  
"Just look, this time Crawford will be more than pleased with us. Nor will it be necessary to carry on the kidnapping story. The little girl already brought what we wanted: Mama Doe!  
In the SIOC  
Weller arrived at work just before time, as usual. Avery's security guards arrived shortly afterward and handed her Jane's strange note. The first attempt at contact was immediate through a connection to the wife's cell phone. It was turned off. Soon after, he discovered that Avery's was also in the same situation. The third call was for Patterson already attended the SIOC access elevator. In an hour, they already had the location and a team can go to the site.  
There were hours scouring the place behind any clue. Weller was focused and doing his best to do it professionally. But in a moment when he was alone with the team, he demonstrated his anguish, collapsing on a dusty armchair in the corner of the room:  
“When will she realize that she has to stop it? I can’t close my eyes that she takes all the risks all by herself again!”  
Patterson, who had gone to the place hoping to be able to find some clue that everyone had despised, approached and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder:  
“ You need to stay calm. We know it's not easy. Kurt, I'm sure she just did it because she had no other choice.”  
"But that's exactly the problem with Jane, Patterson, she never seems to have a choice ..." Weller venting.  
Zapata then crouches beside him and puts his hand on his friend's knee:  
"Kurt, this time she warned you. He even left a clue because he wanted us to come here. She's trying.”  
“And we'll find them soon.” _ Reade completed looking directly at Tasha's hand on Kurt's knee _ “Tasha, please take your hand. And, Kurt, pulls his leg in. " - Then he bent down and pulled out a paper tape that was almost submerged on the side of the chair.  
“It's a code tape!” Patterson exclaimed.  
Everyone watched the sequence of tiny numbers and letters on the paper and felt their stomachs revolve: this type of communication was only used by the Russian mafia.  
Back at SIOC, the team set out to search for any relevant information through their informants. Nothing useful was found.  
"Tasha, please try through the CIA and Nas, maybe they can help us," Weller pleaded.  
"I've tried the CIA, Kurt. I'm in direct contact with them all day. Nas is no longer with them. She went back to SNA.”  
"I already tried Nas," Reade said, "but she said there's nothing in her power to help us."  
“How could he not? You have access to much. She must be reluctant because she recently returned to ASN. Maybe if I try to talk to her in person ...”  
“Kurt..” _ Patterson interrupted_ “she will not help. Forget.”  
"When it comes to Jane, Nas prefers to disappear." - Tasha flashed awake reproving looks from Reade and Patterson.  
At that moment the latina's phone notified a message from an unknown number:  
"Zapata, they're in Missouri. Follow the coordinates. Be quick. These Russians hate Jane. "


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This story has been written so long, but I have not had the opportunity to post the chapters here because I have difficulty with the translation.  
> Avery and Jane were kidnapped. How will Mama Doe react in captivity by seeing that her offspring are in danger? And the hubby Kurt in love with Weller, what will he do to find them?  
> Good reading!

Jane was about to wake up slowly because of the strong throbbing of pain in her head, but as soon as the slightest flash of reason passed through her brain, she sat down immediately and tried to reconnoiter. His eyes searched desperately for her: Avery.  
Seeing her daughter lying not too far from her, she quickly stood beside him, trying to wake her up to see if she was all right. Avery opened her eyes slowly, sharing the same headache as her mother. Seeing Jane by his side asking for silence with her index finger on her lip, her expression went from surprise to fear. Jane whispered:  
“Are you alright?”  
“ My head hurts.”_ Avery also replied, whispering.  
“It must be a side effect of the tranquilizer dart that hit us. Any more injuries? "_Jane continued to help her move and test her arms and legs.  
Avery shook her head.  
Voices seemed to come from afar, then they realized that they actually came from the other side of the room door where they were being held. Jane slowly and quietly approached the door to hear better. A chill ran down his spine as he identified the language spoken by the men out there: Russian. A bitter taste rose in her mouth because she was well aware of the damage she had done to the Russian mafia. Then it came to her head, the last sentence she heard before she erased with the tranquilizers: Avery had been just a bait to get to her. Seeing that the daughter had not been left behind by the kidnappers only increased her despair. She could endure any kind of torture while waiting for an opportunity to escape, as she had done on the black CIA website. She was also sure that her team was on their trail and would soon catch up with her, but she knew that if Avery was there, it was because that organization's plan was to use the girl's pain to get what they wanted from Jane. And this was not something she could bear.  
No, she could not wait for Kurt and the rest of the team. Avery needed to be taken out of there as soon as possible. It would not be easy to equalize that situation: make the daughter aware of the problem without frightening her, create a quick escape option for the two with minimal risks, reach a safe place, contact the team and await their rescue.  
Roman's voice echoed in his memories "There's always a way out." She took several deep breaths trying to control herself. Without the time and observation factors, the odds seemed minimal.  
"Think, Jane, think!"  
After no more than a few minutes of reflection, since Jane could not afford anything more than that, the decision came: starting with the basics was always the best choice. Then she approached Avery:  
“They are Russians out there. This is not good. I kinda messed up a lot of their business "_ she said, wringing his lips.  
“Is there anyone in the world who does not hate you?”  
"It's a very small number that decreases every year ..." Jane tried to smile to ease the tension of the situation. "Avery, we need to get out of here fast. If they brought you with me, their plans for you’ll not be good. You need to do everything exactly as I say.”  
For the first time Avery could not stand up to what her mother was saying. She nodded and put all her attention on what Jane would say.  
“They are in only four out there. At least in this room here and drink a little, this is in our favor.”  
“How do you know all this?”  
“I listened to their conversations.”  
“Do you speak Russian?! How many languages do you know?”  
“I do not know. Many, I do not know for sure, but we'll leave it until after we get out of here." And Jane continued to relate her plan.  
The plan was basic: lure some of the henchmen into the cell, knock him out to take his gun, face other possible guys that were out there. Avery would always follow Jane. The way the plan was exposed, the tone of voice and the safety of her mother's gaze, aroused Avery a more than conventional claw.  
All settled, the two began executing the plan. Avery sat at the bottom of the dark cell and made piping and hot air. Soon the door opened and one of the henchmen entered. With few blows, Jane was able to knock him down and take his machine gun. Another came in, but was soon shot down. Then Jane left for the next room.  
Avery approached the door and followed the gusts of distressed shots, in his soul seethed a silent prayer for the safety of his mother. There followed sounds of melee fighting. It filled her with hope. If there was a fight, Jane was still there and alive!  
Even though it is close to the side of the door, the girl can visualize when a big guy threw Jane on the table breaking the furniture in two. Avery arched up as if sensing the pain in her mother's ribs breaking, but before she could take any action to help her she saw Jane reach for a gun and hit that last henchman who fell on her.  
Jane's abilities left Avery euphoric and she finally and left the cell going to where the mother was:  
“ Wow, that was incredible. To be like you is to have an entire army!"  
Jane tried to smile, but the weight of the dead henchman on top of her kept her between the shards of the table.  
“I'll teach you some things sometime. But now I need help.”   
Avery jumped at the realization that Jane needed his help, approached, and added her strength to hers to move the body from her mother. She watched as Jane took a few seconds to compose herself and resume her breathing. Then she noticed that Jane had a knife in her right thigh.  
“Dammit dammit dammit. He stuck a knife in you! Oh my God, what now?”  
"Avery, I need you to stay calm.” Jane tried to control her voice so as not to let the pain that came from her injuries appear. “I'll survive. I need you to help me with this so we can get out of here, okay?" She tried for the maximum of tranquility in what he said._ “Come here ...”  
Jane ripped off one of the sleeves of her blouse and began to make a tourniquet on her leg. Then he yanked out the other and handed Avery a double.  
“ I'll tear the face off. Will bleed. I need you to press hard on the cut to keep me from losing too much blood before I start the coagulation process, okay?”  
Avery nodded, but she was not sure how to do it. The moments that followed seemed like a nightmare to the girl. The restrained howl of pain Jane let go as she pulled the knife was not something she could easily forget, just as it was dreadful to feel the fabric getting soaked under her hands with her mother's blood. Even so, she tried to look at Jane without showing her despair.  
“I think this is not working ...”  
“It's like this ... it's going to get better soon ..." Jane's voice was full of pain. She gathered her strength to help Avery put pressure on the wound.  
When the bleeding subsided, Jane said:  
"I think we can leave now. I'll teach you how to use one of these” _ and throw a machine gun at the daughter who raised her eyebrow.  
“Yeah, I'd better learn as soon as possible. Something tells me that since I'm your daughter, I'm going to need it a lot.”  
Although he understood the comic relief that Avery tried to employ to the situation, those words did not cease to disturb Jane. All she wanted was to be able to keep her daughter from all the violence that had always been routine in her life. But she soon dispersed those thoughts. It was no time or place for that. She needed to be focused to get them out. The guidance on the use of the machine gun was quick and Avery easily picked up how to do that.  
“I can’t walk alone. I'll need you to help me. "Jane admitted with regret, for she knew the physical and emotional burden she was putting on her daughter.  
Without a word, Avery came over and put her arm around Jane.  
Just before they reached halfway down the corridor, the girl suspected the ease with which she was carrying her mother's weight. Jane was older than she was. Something was not right. Immediately his eyes reached the wound and found the bleeding was more intense.  
“You're avoiding your weight on me! You need to stop saving me and let me help you.” And pulled Jane's face to make eye contact._ “ Think I have no chance of getting out of here without you. If you insist on it, neither of us will leave here alive!”  
Jane inhaled and twisted her head to the side as she does when she was annoyed, but she had to admit that Avery was right. The next third of the corridor was moved more slowly until footsteps forced a stop behind a pile of empty brass. There were two more armed men.  
The element of surprise ensured that Jane hit the first one precisely. Avery's shots did not hit the target, but kept the second man in control for Jane to finish. As they passed the bodies, they noticed a cell phone lying on its side. Immediately Jane remembered how Kurt unlocked the cell phone to use it in Berlin and, using the same strategy as the dead fingerprints, enabled the device for use. Then he handed it to Avery:  
“Call on Kurt and keep the call until Patterson traces us.”  
Oddly enough that her mother would pass on this errand to her, the girl looked more closely at Jane's physical condition: her hands were too shaky to dial the number. That was not a good sign. Avery dialed the number and, before she even waited for the call to be answered, supported Jane to resume the journey to the exit and continued the walk.  
"Weller"_ Kurt's voice sounded on the other end of the line.  
"Kurt, it's Avery.”  
“Avery! Are you all right? We're coming. A few miles to reach you.”  
“I'm fine, but Jane is hurt, come soon.”  
Weller had a thousand questions to ask, but Avery's tone and wheezing on the phone were evidence that she was taking Jane's side. Getting the girl to talk would only get in the way. So he tried to control himself and only asked:  
“Keep the call so I can track you down. If you need any information to help, ask.”  
The response was not verbalized, but the connection continued to show that she had understood how to act. The few whispers of the two and Jane's muffled moans could be heard by Kurt right inside the helicopter because Patterson switched the cell phones to the communicators.  
As soon as they left the building, they realized that they were in a rural facility. There was a grove nearby and they went there. They did not go deep into the woods. It was the maximum distance Jane could walk through. Avery helped her sit on a tree.  
"Avery, it's not safe here. You need to get further into the woods. Take the cell phone to the team will find you ...”  
“I will not leave you here. Forgets!”  
"I can not follow ... the blood marks will bring them quickly here. You have to go.  
“No, I will not! I will not lose you, understand?”_ And the girl hugged Jane  
Jane's eyes filled with tears. She waited so long for such a moment. All she wanted was to be able to give herself to that hug, but she needs to be firm, for Avery.  
"Pay attention," she said, holding her daughter's face in her hands. "I love you very much. That's why I need you to go. Please, go. Do that for me...”  
On the other end of the line, Weller listened to everything and felt utterly helpless. A huge urge to scream for Avery to be with Jane swept inside her. What chance Jane would have alone and hurt? But he knew better than to do it. Jane was right. It was not safe for Avery to stay there. And the girl's life was too high a price for Jane to pay. All he could do was hold firm the hope that they would survive until his arrival. The helicopter flew at full speed.  
Inert, Kurt heard Avery pull away in sobs.


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery walked away and Jane was alone. Kurt and the team were still on their way ...  
> This chapter features very special moments of Jeller and that mother-daughter relationship being forged in the fire.  
> Good reading.

Avery ran a little over half a mile until she twisted her foot in a root and fell. SHe got up quickly and entered behind a tree thick enough to hide it. She was hyperventilating. The physical and emotional tiredness seemed like he would defeat her. She missed the cell phone and risked taking his body to the right to see if he could see it in the middle of the dry leaves. It was easy to locate him a few yards away, with the screen lit and Weller's number on the display. She returned to a safer position, closed her eyes and leaned her head on the tree, trying to calm down.  
"There are only a few miles to reach you." Weller's voice echoed in his head and she mentally repeated the phrase as a mantra: once, twice, thrice. Her body began to feel the cold outside. Then he looked back to where the cell phone was and saw the screen go out. Unable to contain her impulse, she hurried to the scene to retrieve the device and returned even faster behind the tree. Nothing, no battery.  
Trying to restrain her despair, she returned to the meditative position: eyes closed, head resting on the tree, "it is a few kilometers to reach them. A few miles to reach us. Missing ... "Her mantra was interrupted by the memory of Jane's voice:" ... the blood marks will bring them quickly here. "  
If remembering Weller's speech was something that brought some calm to the girl, remembering his mother's speech had a very different effect. A need to act took hold of her being, she stood, held the machine gun tight in her hands, watched intently around for the best route, and began the quick walk back to where she had left Jane.  
******In the helicopter******  
When the cell phone signal that was with Avery disappeared from Weller's screen, he closed his eyes and concentrated all his strength on holding back the tears. Reade and Zapata carried their hands up to the shoulders of the friend while Patterson tried to demonstrate calm by the communicators:  
Calm down, people. It may have been just the battery. I have the last location here. Will be all right!  
"We're almost there, man. Reade pointed out.  
They could already see the location of the helicopter.  
******In the woods******  
The way back was done cautiously. When she was about three hundred yards away from Jane, Avery stopped and chose a spot with visibility but was able to hide it. Jane seemed to struggle to maintain consciousness. The girl knew that if she got closer, her mother would panic that she was in danger. But at this distance, Avery could defend Jane while she believed the girl was distant and protected. She set the machine gun and waited.  
It was not long before another armed face appeared. Avery glanced but did not shoot. If he was not following the blood, he might not see Jane and walk away. To save the shot would also avoid attracting the attention of other soldiers of the Russian militia. But the guy was getting close, too close. The sound of the helicopter flying over the woods was all Avery needed to pull the trigger. The target fell over and Jane jumped for the source of the shots. Other shots came from the left, forcing the girl to move in that direction for protection and visual contact for the shot.  
The exchange of shots was also intense outside the woods. Three shooters had to be shot down so the helicopter could land. As soon as they got off the machine, they easily identified the blood marks on the floor. Zapata whispered to Reade:  
“It's too much blood, we need to be quick.”  
The team rushed to the woods seeking to rescue mother and daughter. The shots aimed at Reade and Zapata while Kurt followed the trail left by his wife's blood.  
The agents located the girl first and neutralized her opponent. Avery did not even thank her, and she hurried toward where Jane was.  
Kurt found Jane almost unconscious. He leaned down beside her and took her face in his hands:  
“Hey, hey, calm down. I'm here now.”  
At the sound of Kurt's voice and the warmth of his hands, she struggled to open her eyes:  
“Kurt ...”  
In a quick evaluation he noticed her hypothermia that she no longer had the sleeves of her blouse. Then he took off his jacket to warm it. Then he evaluated the wound for a way to reduce bleeding:  
“Jane, stay with me, come on!” _ says while trying to keep her awake_ “I'm not losing you. I can’t lose you, remember?”  
Jane's voice was weak and wavered between the attempts to hold her breath:  
"Kurt, go ... I'm fine ... Avery ... protect her."  
“ Zapata and Reade are with her. I'll stay here and protect you.”  
"No ... Avery ... please ... I'm fine ..."  
Kurt knew that Jane needed him more than Avery, but he also knew that he owed her the protection he could not give his daughter in Berlin. Caught between what he wanted to do and what he should do to prove to Jane that he would not make the same mistakes, he said,  
"Okay, I'll ... I just need you to look at me, Jane, please." As soon as her eyes opened and they fixed on his, she said, "Don’t die!”  
At that moment, Avery caught up with them. From a short distance she allowed her to hear her mother's supplications in her favor. So, as soon as she arrived, she wrapped her arms around Jane.  
“ I'm here. And you're not well. Stop repeating that and let us take care of you.”_ And looked at Kurt_”Is she always stubborn like that?”  
“Ever!” _ Kurt answered as he finished wrapping another improvised bandage on Jane's leg._ “Jane, what is our deal?”  
The answer did not come. Tasha demanded:  
“Let's take it soon.”  
Kurt took Jane in his arms and, as they walked to the helicopter, insisted:  
“Come on, my love, you can tell me this. What's our deal, Jane?”  
A few more seconds of silence and Kurt tried to accelerate the steps more than he could.  
"No ..." her voice faltered, "die."  
“That! That! Do not die. I love you.”  
They got into the helicopter and tried to accommodate Jane as best she could, resting her on Kurt's body to keep her back high and help her breathe better.  
“The nearest hospital is 20 minutes away.” Reade informed him.  
Everyone looked at each other uneasily as the helicopter took off. Tasha unbuttoned Jane's boots and removed them slowly. The silence inside the device contrasted with Patterson's uninterrupted talking on communicators trying to pass on positive information. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by groans and whispers of Jane:  
"No ... please ... bring her back to me ... I'll do anything, Shepherd, anything ... please ..."  
Avery struggled in vain against her tears. He approached Jane and took her hand:  
"No one will ever separate me from you, Jane. I'm here and I'm staying!  
Time dragged on during the flight. As they landed at the hospital's own heliport, Kurt and Avery stood by Jane's side only releasing her hand when she was called to the emergency room door. The girl leaned against the wall, holding tight against her tears. Tasha leaned in and hugged her. Kurt stared at the closed doors in front of him for a few seconds, then walked over to the girls:  
"Tasha, please take her to a medical examination and make sure she eats something."  
“No, I'm not going to leave!”  
“Avery ...” _ Kurt tried to control _ “I know that wants to stay, but taking care of you is all we can do for her now. Please go with Tasha. As soon as I have any news, I'll come to you. I'm staying in the waiting room with Reade.”  
The way the girl stiffened her body and locked the facial expression was so similar to Jane's reaction to being annoyed that it made Kurt smile.  
“What's it?” Avery asked even more defiantly.  
"You remind me a lot of her."  
Kurt's comment made Avery give in, and eventually agreed to accompany Tasha. The medical evaluation was quick, then they headed to the cafeteria. Before the girl finished the meal, Kurt came to meet them. Avery got up immediately, abandoning the food, something that Zapata would classify as an impossible mission minutes ago.  
“How is she?”_ she asked hurriedly.  
The smile on Kurt's face was a good response:  
"She's fine ..."_ and he was interrupted by Avery's jumping on his neck. After returning the affection of the stepdaughter, she moved away and completed: _"The surgery went well. She needed a blood transfusion, but now she's already in the room.”  
“In the bedroom? And you left her there alone?” _ Avery looked intimidating again snorting before demanding: _ “Come on, let's go there.”  
Kurt looked at Tasha and Reade before beginning to respond as calmly as possible:  
“Yes, of course we go there. I came to pick you up for this. I know Jane would be disappointed if I went into that room alone.”  
Avery smiled a small smile of satisfaction at the corner of her face and stepped forward. Tasha gestured to her friends:  
“I hate to admit it, but Rich was totally right: Jane Junior!”  
Kurt opened the door to Avery's room. Tasha and Reade left some time for all three. Jane slept sedated and still had the oxygen catheter.  
"You said she was fine.”_ The girl whispered to Weller.  
“And she do. But he lost a lot of blood. The transfusion softened the damage, but she's still anemic. Nothing that her body can not overcome alone. Until then, they are making oxygenation easier for her. It will only be for a few more hours.”  
Kurt leaned over Jane and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. It was enough for her to move and open her eyes still very sleepy.  
“Kurt ...”  
“It's all right. You just need to rest now.”  
“Avery?”  
The girl came up laughing and touched her mother's face to get her attention.  
“Wow! All this concern with me is already becoming obession, huh! Watch out! I'm good thanks to you. Now rest, we'll be fine here. "_And she leaned over her mother to place a kiss on her forehead.  
Avery's gesture made the chain around her neck brush against Jane's face, which, though still under the strong effect of the sedatives, brought her hand to the jewels, staring at the play. Since this immobilized the girl, Kurt touched his wife's hand and asked her to let go. Jane, even in her sleepy voice, said:  
"I put it next to you when you were born ... I was afraid they would take you ... The chain would help me find you."_ She then reached up to the neck over the bird tattoo, struggling to stay awake. _ “This was for you ... to recognize me ... even after I could not remember ...”  
That was all Jane could say before she went back to sleep. Avery's watery eyes fell on Kurt questioning him about just listening. He brought his hand up to the girl's arm.  
“She had never mentioned that before. The flashback must have happened now, when she held your chain.”  
Avery kissed Jane's hand. Her euphoria could not leave her inside the room, so Kurt suggested she go back to NYC with Tasha and Reade. He would stay with Jane until the medical release.  
As soon as the stepdaughter left, Kurt drew his chair up from the bed and settled his head beside Jane to enjoy his presence. Then his eyes ran for the bird tattoo. The love inside his chest seemed to want to explode.  
"You're amazing, Jane. Amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've been able to bring some excitement to you during this reading. I love so much this family.  
> Thank you.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my delay in posting new chapters. This story is in Chapter 21, but I did not undergo surgery that took too long to translate. I hope you have not given up on her. Thank you for reading.

Because Jane slept heavy and the last 30 hours had been intense, Kurt allowed herself to fall asleep too. However, shortly afterwards, he was awakened by her:  
“ Kurt ...”  
"Hi," _ I said, smiling_ "I fell asleep. All right? "_ She asked automatically as she tried to wake up completely.  
Only then did he realize that Jane was not fully awake. His eyes were still dizzy from the effect of the sedatives and were fixed on a distant spot. Her pallor was something else that displeased him.  
"Please ... water," she said looking at the jug on the small table in the corner of the room.  
Kurt had not talked to the doctors about whether she was free to drink water. So he walked slowly to the table, pondering whether it was best to say that he had to wait for a visit from the nurse to ask about the water. As he turned back to her again, his pleading gaze carried him back to one of the rare times he'd noticed in Jane's aftermath as a CIA prisoner.  
Flashback  
They were in bed, they had just made love and all he wanted was to fall asleep clinging to her. But all of a sudden, Jane began to rummage in her afflicted arms and stood abruptly. Strangely, he stood up and followed her into the kitchen where she watched as she, still wrapped in the sheet, drank a glass of water with her hands shaking. As she dried the glass, she leaned against the counter, trying to control the hyperventilation. Slowly, trying not to scare her, Kurt skirted the counter and stood beside her. Fearing that a touch was annoying to Jane at that moment, he tried to put all his concern in his eyes and said,  
"Janie, are you all right?"  
She made a brief eye contact that soon interrupted to focus again on the breath. Still trembling and discreet, her hand moved toward him. It was all Kurt needed to act. His hand covered hers and his thumb gently stroked the back of her hand, showing himself present and waiting for any sign to come any closer. Suddenly she lunged at him and hugged him, closing her eyes in search of the strength to speak:  
“Headquarters brings me memories ... bad.”  
Kurt wrapped her carefully, his hand up and down her back. On that day, as in many others, he wondered whether to continue the conversation. Almost always her choice was silence and waiting for her to open up the moment she felt ready. But this time he dared to ask,  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
The first response came in the silence and the way she tightened her grip. He thought it best not to insist, he kept the contact so that she felt safe. Before he could think about what to do, she surprised him, stepping away from him just enough to face him and completed with a firm and determined stance:  
“No, I do not want to talk about it. I want to leave the past in the past. "And she took a deep breath, holding her hand to his chest and reopening a smile "It's my gift that matters. I'm here now, with you, and I do not want to waste a minute even talking about things I can’t change.”  
He smiled back and admired her for a few seconds. It was incredible how much she had to rebuild herself in adverse situations. Trying to alleviate even more the tension of the moment, he decided to give another tone to the conversation:  
“ So, we have to make every second worthwhile ...”  
“Exactly. And I think it's a little bit to get there. " She kept running her fingers through his chest.  
“ I think I can change this ...”  
Without waiting for anything else, Kurt hugged her and began to spread kisses for the purpose of tickling his collarbone. Her laughter echoed through the house and into his soul. They could not really change the past, but the present was there to enjoy. Without interrupting their physical contact and kissing, the two of them headed back to the bedroom.  
After love, while she dozed, he went to the kitchen and brought a jar of fresh water to leave beside her on the bed. Since then, Kurt has always ensured that she had water at her disposal in her bedroom, at work, on walks, at the kitchen counter before breakfast.  
Back to the hospital room  
The memories made it clear to Kurt that denying water to Jane was not an option now. Then she put a little more of a finger of water into the glass to take to her. Slowly, he climbed up the bed to put her in a better position. She kept a dubious look on him, as if she feared she would not receive the water. It broke his heart that he settled in front of her to offer the glass.  
With shaking hands, she drank fast in an atypical need even for her sudden venues. Kurt frowned at this. She was even more surprised when she did not complain about the amount he offered. Then he set the glass down on the table and could finally hold her hand. Cold, very cold. Instantly, he brought the other hand up to his face trying to feel its temperature. Fever. That was not good. She had already closed her eyes again. Without releasing her hand, she rang the emergency bell to call the nursing staff.  
The nurse came quickly and made a first assessment. In a few minutes, Jane's bed was surrounded by doctors and nurses. Kurt was determined to stay by the bed holding her hand, mostly because she woke up scared to move. Blood samples were collected and she was attached to monitoring devices to ensure better safety.  
During all procedures, Kurt fought against the feeling of impotence that dominated him. He wanted to be able to do more than just hold his hand and smile trying to demonstrate security. This feeling worsened as she read all of her effort at managing the unease she felt from having so many people around her touching her. Sometimes she closed her eyes and took a deep breath for self-control.  
After all the necessary care had been taken, all but the chief physician explained,  
“Fever is usually a sign of infection. Since Jane has been covered with antibiotics since surgery, then everything is under control. But there is another possibility. The emergency blood transfusion that has been performed may be causing a rejection. When this happens, blood from the recipient can attack the donor's cells. That is our concern at the moment. If Jane needs another transfusion, the risk of shock will be greater. All we can do is wait until the hemogram results. We took a medication to lower the fever. Should take effect in approximately 40 minutes. Any change on the monitor, just call us. Now she needs to rest.”  
“Okay, Doctor, thank you very much. I'll take care of her so she can rest.”  
As soon as the doctor left the room. Kurt turned to her. Jane breathed unsatisfied and turned her face away from her husband's gaze. Physical and emotional exhaustion seemed to choke her. He tried to focus on the necessary:  
“You heard the doctor: time to rest.”  
“I wanna go home.”  
“ I know. Hospitals are difficult. We will not stay long. I also want to take you home, but now you need to rest to recover.”  
She shook her head in disagreement yet not looking at him:  
"Are you going to give me orders now?" The voice was broken by the effect of the fever.”  
“ If it is to get you to recover, yes, I will!”_ Kurt was firm and determined not to question her health.  
Jane's reaction was instantaneous, pulling the hand that was entwined with his. Kurt breathed once, twice, three times. It was all so clear: she needed care and the hospital was the best place for that. He knew that her reaction was emotional, she was vulnerable there and not accustomed to it. Realizing the impact it had on her made him want to be able to get her out, no matter how crazy. He hated how she managed to make him doubt his best decisions. He raised his hand to the back of his neck and thought about how to act. She was under the influence of fever and medication. Confronting her or measuring her strength at that moment was not the best way. Again he did not know what to say, but for the first time he felt that it might give him an advantage. Exposing her to knowing his weaknesses and his ghosts would only make matters worse.  
He circled the bed, seeking eye contact with her. Slowly, analyzing each reaction, he brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
“You look good, do not worry. You'll be home soon. I am here. I know you're tired. It was a difficult day ... "He paused for a moment, then took a quick look at the time, then raised his eyebrow to try to demonstrate that he understood what she felt." Those were difficult years. This is just another battle. And you will overcome. Just rest now.  
She put her hand over his was still on his face, closed his eyes and snuggled in the warmth coming from her, letting the tears flow. Kurt leaned over and planted a long kiss on her forehead holding her face close to her her to feel her breathing was getting paced with sleep. Slowly, she relaxed, allowing herself to be enveloped by his heat. As much as she tried to build barriers between them, Kurt always ended inside them, as her safe haven, her starting point, her home.  
Watching her give in and fall asleep was for Kurt the most proof of how much she trusted him. Before moving to a more comfortable position, he whispered,  
“That, Jane ... Thank you ...”  
Instantly she fell asleep.  
But sleep was not a place of peace for Jane. It was often there that she lost her battles for the worst memories and fears that she locked under seven keys during the vigil of the day. About 15 minutes later her body was already contorted in a nightmare watered by the still high temperature. Sensing his agitation, Kurt kissed her hand that was still entwined with hers, trying to calm her down:  
"It's all right, Jane, it's just a dream.  
She opened her eyes and stared at him,  
"Roman ... he ..." His breath was very out of breath.  
"He's not here, Jane. It was just a nightmare. You're safe.”  
Jane breathed a few times trying to calm down. She was not worried about his safety. In his nightmare, Roman was being tortured on a Black Site after she turned him over to the CIA. Still under the effect of the terrible scenes that populated her sleep, for the first time, she let all her anguish explode in words:  
"He's my brother, Kurt!" I was not able to protect him in the orphanage, I was not able to protect you from Shepherd, I have not been able to do it to side with the FBI. I failed him.  
“I know he's your brother ...” _ breath and thinking about how to dissuade her from such a complex subject that momento._ “Please Jane, you still have a fever, you need to rest to improve. This is neither the time nor the place to discuss it.”  
“ You do not mind, you hate Roman ...”  
Weller wanted to get away from that conversation for Jane's sake, but realized that she would not give up, the desperation in her eyes asking him to say,  
“ He committed serious crimes, Jane ...”  
"I know ... He must pay for the crimes he committed. But I can not let him rot on a black CIA website. It is inhumane!”  
Kurt sat on the bed beside her and brought her hand that was free from IV to his chest, holding strong to let it safe about what to say:  
“ I hate everything Roman did. I hate how he hurt us. But you know I do not agree with CIA methods, Jane. We will do everything possible to prevent this from happening.”  
She closed her eyes and tears streamed down.  
“ I have no future, Kurt ... They will come after me too ... I was behind everything.”  
“ Not! You're an FBI asset, they can not do anything to you.”  
"They caught Cade. Nas and Keaton are just waiting for the right moment. It's a matter of time. And I can not run away anymore ... I promised you.”  
He brought her hand up to her chin, inviting her with his touch to look at him again.  
"If escape is necessary, we will go together. I will not let them even touch you, understand? This time, you will not be alone, I will be there for you.”  
“ You trust her ... She will convince you that I am a mistake ...”  
“No, Jane! I know your heart, remember? I know what moves you and I trust YOU. Keaton and Nas know that I love you and that it is useless to try to turn against you. I will not let them or anyone else stand between us.” _ and he ran his hand up to his hair_ “We will be far away before they think about taking you away from me. Even though ... even if we have to live on Kidnappings & Rescues, okay? He gave her a playful smile. Then he sobered again and said, "Do you trust me?"  
"More than anything," _she said, pressing her still trembling hand to his chest.  
"So listen to me. Everything will be fine. We'll be fine. Now rest, please, for us. "_ He kissed her forehead.  
Dwarfed by fatigue and the effect of the remedies, cherished by her husband's presence, Jane gave in. An hour and a half later, the results of the tests showed that it was a rejection by the blood transfusion. As she was stable, the doctors decided it was best to leave the blood collection to follow the picture for a few hours later not disturbing that rest they considered important for their recovery.  
This time, Kurt did not even take a nap. She stayed on watch all the time, following the numbers on the monitors and Jane's temperature that never rose again. He watched every movement she made in her sleep, and as they intensified, waited patiently for her eyes to open. When he could finally see their green probing the place and then his own face, a strong feeling of gratitude overtook him: she was better. This was the one Jane loved: attentive to everything and everyone.  
“ Hey. she greeted with dismay.”  
“Hello.”  
“ I have been sleeping for how long?”  
“ Do you want to know about before or after your comments about our sex life for the doctor?”  
Jane's eyes widened in surprise.  
“Oh no! I thought it could not get any worse ...”  
He came over and pulled her hand down for a kiss.  
"It's just a joke, Jane. I'm trying to calm you down. So how do you feel?”  
She patted his arm and smiled.  
“The feeling is that I was hit by a truck. Now I know how that cartoon little monster Patterson made me watch felt.”  
Kurt smiled trying to work out all the information in that sentence to continue the conversation:  
"I do not know the drawing, and if it's Patterson's mythology, I may never understand it, but feeling like being hit by a truck is not a cheery reference. Then he sat down beside her on the bed and stroked her hair. "You had a hard time. It is normal for your body to feel the impact of it.  
"Where's Avery?" She is fine?  
Jane's altruism was above her own well-being, and that was one of the things Kurt most wanted to change in her, but he could not deny that it further strengthened her love for her.  
“He returned to NYC. I convinced her because it was safer than staying here. Do you remember the flashbacks about bird tattooing?”  
"Yes." Jane's gaze was filled with uneasiness. "How did she react?"  
"I've never seen her so happy." Watching his wife's uneasiness turn into a smile.  
Jane breathed a sigh of relief and her eyes filled with tears.  
"It's good to know that I've had a more humane attitude in the past," and he looked away from Kurt's gaze to finish, "and I was not just an insensitive monster." She breathed in astonishment at her ghosts and returned her gaze to her to continue. _ What about me, I will survive?  
“The stab in the leg and the rejection to the blood certainly yes. As for the drawings that Patterson makes you watch, I have doubts. You're not a weird little monster, Jane. You are many things: stubborn, rebellious ... and narrowed eyes to complete_ also has sexual compulsion for me, but it is not a monster nor is it insensitive.”  
Jane shot him a vindictive look, then brought her hand up to his face.  
"I know I'm not Remi anymore, Kurt. But I still fear for what I was in the past. Patterson tried to help me with that. The little monster ceases to be evil when it finds its place and a family.”_ its look assumed a version terna_ “As happened with me. You and the team made me want to be a better person. Also, the soundtrack introduced me to Elvis. It was a very good experience. As for the sexual compulsion for you ... "_ She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. _”By the way, we can do this experience here in the hospital can get much better if you help me take a shower ...”  
He laid a quick kiss on her forehead before continuing:  
“Tempting, but I can not help you this time. Impossible to get you out of this bed with all the strings. We'll have to wait for medical release. By the way ...”_ he rang the bell to ask for the presence of the nursing staff._ “You have tests to be collected.”  
New tests were collected and showed stability in the case. A new transfusion would not be necessary, but anemia would need special attention, keeping Jane in the hospital so that IV iron doses could be given over the next two days. She has been released from monitoring and oxygen and can finally take a shower.  
Two days later they returned to NYC. As soon as they entered the apartment, the surprise was Avery's presence there. The girl greeted the two quickly, without much intimacy.  
“Finally you are home. I was about to return to Missouri. I wish I'd stayed in the hospital with you, but none of the FBI's three sullen agents agreed. You'll be safer in New York, Avery" (she mimicked Kurt's voice).  
Jane laughed amusedly at the imitation, then rolled her eyes.  
"Believe me, I know what it's like. The worst of them stayed with me in the hospital. I could not move without him standing next to me, helping me.”  
Avery gave Kurt a reprehensible look, then turned to Jane again, showing seriousness and concern:  
“And how are you?”  
“Well. I'm really good now.”  
Until that moment, Kurt's hand had not left Jane's back, waiting for the meeting to unfold with Avery.  
"She's fine, but ... she needs to rest for a few more days, taking her iron supplements and taking care of her food.” _ Kurt completed  
“With regard to this, you can rest easy. I'm here to make sure she will not shirk her care. "_ Then Avery took Jane's hand and led her to the couch, and Kurt took the suitcases to the bedroom and left the two of them alone.  
As they settled in, Avery continued,  
“Zapata offered to give me some self-defense lessons. It would be a way to take my time out of the safe house.”  
“That's nice. And Zapata is one of the best, she will be an excellent teacher.”  
“But I refused.”  
“Well, the decision is yours ...”  
“I refused because I've been thinking a lot about everything that happened. Since the death of my parents, the search for you, Roman, Kurt, Crawford, the Russian Mafia ... I can’t say it's the kind of life I've always dreamed of.”  
Jane looked down at her daughter. It was then that she felt that Avery was closer and touched her shoulder:  
"You know, even if you had given me up for adoption, it does not make me angry anymore. I had the opportunity to have a happy childhood with a normal family and far from this madness that is your life.”  
Jane had never faced such a big battle between her emotional that she felt torn by Avery's words, and her rational that she understood that her daughter was absolutely right. Do not let all this show in the look was even more difficult. She searched for words but was only able to say,  
“I understand.”  
“No, that's not all. I also feel grateful because after I thought I had lost everything I had, I discovered that I still have you. And now I have a wonderful past with my family to remember and an incredible gift to build together. If I'm going to take self-defense classes, I want to learn from someone who is better than Zapata: you! Not now. After you recover. Because I want to spend more time with my other ... mother.”  
For the first time, Jane did not rethink and rethink how to act with Avery, just pulled the girl into a tight embrace and let the emotions speak louder.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Jane to have only her relationship with Kurt to focus on at the moment, but Avery's presence could weigh heavily on the show. Here, I gave myself the right to put that part of her life more in line because I think I need it a lot more than Jane. kkkkkk  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> I'll leave the second chapter in sequence. Thank you for reading.  
> If you want to make suggestions or make criticisms, feel free.


End file.
